Descubrí un Nuevo amor &
by Sango-Tsunade
Summary: Darien regresa de estados unidos, emocionado por volver a ver a Serena, pero ella se a comportado un tanto extraña en sus conversaciones telefonicas, ¿Por que será?. Averiguenlo n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Descubrí un Nuevo Amor**

**Por:_ Sango-Tsunade_**

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon no me pertenece, y tampoco la canción que va a formar parte de este capitulo la cual es ¿Y como es el? de José Luis Perales.

**Aclaraciones:** en mi fic, los personajes no tienen poderes sobrenaturales, como en la serie, lo que sigue igual es las relaciones existentes entre ellos (como amistad y noviazgo), y también aquí se efectúa el viaje de Darien para los Estados Unidos, pero con menos complicaciones, aunque prevalece la falta de comunicación.

Bueno es la primera vez que escribo para esta sección espero que les guste mi manera de escribir y que me dejen sus comentarios, para mejorar, cualquier sugerencia la voy a agradecer. n.n. Los motivos de la creación de este fic no son los más ¿honorables? (se pudiera decir) n.- jijiji, fue una apuesta con mi Ne-chan Viridiana, por el fútbol, y la penitencia al perdedor es, que ella me tenía que indicar de qué manera quería este fic y yo tenia que crearlo, así que cumpliendo con mi parte hermanita aquí va el Fic jijiji n.n.

* * *

**Cáp. 1¿Y como es el?**

Darien había regresado de los Estados Unidos, estaba feliz y a la vez inquieto por estar de nuevo en su país natal, ya que no había podido tener mucha comunicación con su querida novia, y de las pocas veces que hablaron, en las 2 últimas, noto a Serena bastante extraña, no era la misma, la que se desvivía por saber de el, la que siempre así se gastara una fortuna en teléfono y el no pudiera responderle, cada vez que podía, le dejaba un mensaje en su contestador diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba y lo extrañaba. Esos pequeños gestos, lo hicieron amarla mucho más y fueron su soporte para poder lograr sus metas, aprender ingles y profundizar en el extranjero su carrera. Todo esto lo había logrado por ella, y para el bien de ambos, ya que el la veía en un futuro a su lado. Pero dentro de su corazón, sentía que algo iba mal y temía, temía mucho perder el amor de su novia, por causa del tiempo separados y en el que desgraciadamente no pudo estar muy cerca de ella , cuando mas lo necesitaba, ya que la rubia andaba metida en embrollos con su padre y uno de ellos era el mismo.

Con el corazón oprimido por la angustia, abandono el avión y se dispuso a ir a su departamento, pensando en que cuanto antes pudiera ver a Serena, y tenerla entre sus brazos estaría más tranquilo. Llegando a su hogar, lo primero que hizo fue coger su teléfono, y marcar rápidamente al celular de Serena.

Darien¿Alo mi amor? – se quedo extrañado cuando una voz masculina atendió el teléfono.

¿?: ehh, disculpe ¿con quien desea hablar?

Darien: con Serena Tsukino, por favor- dice con el seño fruncido.

¿De parte?- contesta la voz

Darien: de su **NOVIO **– dice recalcando la palabra.

¿?: Ahhh, espere un momento ya se la paso- dice la voz con cierta molestia.

Serena¿Darien?

Al escuchar la voz de su amada toda la molestia se quito.

Darien: Hola mi amor¿adivina que?, ya regrese a Japón.- dice con tono emocionado.

Serena¿Qué?!!!!- dice muy exaltada, lo cual Darien interpreto como emoción. – Que… bueno¿cuando llegaste?- dice con tono un tanto decaído.

Darien: Hace una hora lamento no haberte llamado de inmediato, pero quería dejar las maletas para dedicarte el resto del día - dice con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¿podemos ir a comer más tarde?, tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

Serena: esta bien Darien, yo también tengo cosas que contarte.- dice con tono tristón.

Darien: ok, mi amor. ¿Te paso buscando? O ¿Nos vemos allá?

Serena: tranquilo aprovecha y descansa, allá nos vemos cuídate.

Darien: esta bien mi amor, bye.

**

* * *

****- En el restaurante –**

Darien se encuentra sentado en una mesa esperando ansioso la llegada de su querida Serena. Minutos más tarde al fin llego. Se paro y fue a darle un gran abrazo, que aunque fue devuelto no fue, reciproco el entusiasmo. Como todo un caballero, el le acomoda la silla para luego sentarse frente a ella.

Darien: Serena, mi vida que alegría me da verte otra vez, estas preciosa.

Serena: Gracias Darien, a mi también me da gusto verte de nuevo. – dice con gesto extraño y algo incomoda.

Darien le regalo una sonrisa y comenzó a comentarle, todos los detalles acerca de su viaje. Serena hace el amague de prestarle atención, pero en realidad juega con su comida y permanece mucho tiempo en silencio, con mirada pensativa. Darien después de un rato, cae en cuenta del extraño comportamiento de Serena y aunque teme pregunta el motivo.

Darien: Serena, por favor dime que ocurre, no estas actuando normal- dice un tanto serio y perturbado.

* * *

Mirándote a los ojos

Juraría, que tienes

Algo nuevo que contar

* * *

Serena: ehh… Darien… - dice algo, dubitativa - tengo algo que confesarte y realmente me cuesta decirlo.

Darien: tranquila por favor, continua – dice un poco tenso.

* * *

Empieza ya, mujer

No tengas miedo

Quizá para mañana sea tarde

Quizá para mañana sea tarde

* * *

Serena: Bien, me he… ena… enamorado de otra persona y el me corresponde- hace una pausa esperando la reacción de Darien, pero el la mira en silencio, como invitándola a que continué.

* * *

¿Y como es el?

¿En que lugar se enamoro de ti?

¿De donde es?

¿A que dedica el tiempo libre?

Pregúntale

¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?

Es un ladrón

Que me ha robado todo

* * *

Serena: su nombre es Seya y nos conocimos poco tiempo después de que te fuiste a los Estados Unidos. Primero fuimos buenos amigos, pero después empezamos a tener un sentimiento muy profundo uno por el otro. Perdona Darien – dice afligida- no pienses que te he querido ver la cara de tonto, hace poco que descubrí mis verdaderos sentimientos, y estaba meditando en como decírtelo. A pesar de la distancia , tu fuiste y sigues siendo una persona importante en mi vida, pero la verdad es que amo a Seya- dice empezando a llorar - de.. verdad.. lo siento…, lo siento mucho…

En ese momento el medio ambiente quiso acompañar a Darien en su dolor, y a las lágrimas de la mujer en su confesión. Volviéndose de un día radiante a uno nublado y triste.

Darien se levanta, saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo, se arrodilla al lado de la chica y empieza a limpiarle las lágrimas.

Darien: tranquila, yo no tengo nada de que culparte, era natural por no estar cerca de ti, no te preocupes no estoy enojado y podemos seguir siendo amigos si tu gustas. Espero que seas muy feliz Serena, aunque no sea a mi lado. Así que por favor sonríe, no me gusta verte llorar.

Serena: Gracias Darien, muchas gracias, me estas dando más de lo que merezco al ofrecerme tu amistad. Si me disculpas me voy.

Darien: de acuerdo, ve con el, cuídate mucho por favor y sonríe.

* * *

Alégrate mujer

Se te hace tarde

Y llévate el paraguas por si llueve

El te estará esperando para amarte

Y yo estaré celoso de perderte

Y abrígate

Te sienta bien ese vestido gris

Sonríele que no sospeche que haz llorado

Y déjame, que vaya preparando mi equipaje

Y perdóname, si te hago otra pregunta

* * *

En cuanto la chica se fue, Darien se sentó a la mesa, sumamente afligido y pensativo. Rememorando todos los momentos felices vividos junto a Serena y haciéndose la firme promesa, de que lograría superar esto, aunque aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza, la pregunta de cómo seria el hombre que le robo el corazón de Serena. Con esos pensamientos, procedió a levantarse, para regresar a su hogar, y afrontar las penas del corazón.

* * *

¿Y como es el?

¿En que lugar se enamoro de ti?

¿De donde es?

¿A que dedica el tiempo libre?

Pregúntale

¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?

Es un ladrón

Que me ha robado todo

* * *

Así quedo la mesa vacía, único testigo de la ruptura del que fue un gran amor, y dejando registrado en el tiempo, los sentimientos amargos de esos que se atrevieron, en un pasado no muy lejano, a jugar el más peligroso y hermoso de los juegos EL AMOR, que cuando se acaba causa mucho dolor.

* * *

Bueno queridos lectores aquí me despido, falta aun un capitulo para terminar este fic, y espero que les halla gustado.

**Jane n.n**

_**Sango-Tsunade**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Descubrí un Nuevo Amor**

**Por:_ Sango-Tsunade_**

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon no me pertenece, y tampoco la canción que va a formar parte de este capitulo la cual es Historia de Amor de La Rondalla de Saltillo

**Aclaraciones:** en mi fic, los personajes no tienen poderes sobrenaturales, como en la serie, lo que sigue igual es las relaciones existentes entre ellos (como amistad y noviazgo), y también aquí se efectúa el viaje de Darien para los Estados Unidos, pero con menos complicaciones, aunque prevalece la falta de comunicación.

Bueno es la primera vez que escribo para esta sección espero que les guste mi manera de escribir y que me dejen sus comentarios, para mejorar, cualquier sugerencia la voy a agradecer. n.n. Los motivos de la creación de este fic no son los más ¿honorables? (se pudiera decir) n.- jijiji, fue una apuesta con mi Ne-chan Viridiana, por el fútbol, y la penitencia al perdedor es, que ella me tenía que indicar de qué manera quería este fic y yo tenia que crearlo, así que cumpliendo con mi parte hermanita aquí va el Fic jijiji n.n.

* * *

**Cáp. 2: Nuestra Historia de Amor**

Serena salio del restaurante con paso apresurado, aun se sentía muy mal por todo lo ocurrido con Darien. En su corazón siempre estará el recuerdo de todos los momentos felices que vivieron juntos, fue su primer novio, su primera ilusión y su mejor amigo durante el tiempo que permanecieron juntos. Agradecía interiormente el poder conservar su amistad, el era un gran hombre y aun significaba mucho para ella. Pero ya no podía seguir sintiéndose culpable por algo tan hermoso como lo es AMAR.

Como contare aquí la historia,

De tan puro y gran amor;

Su luz profunda nos refleja su color,

La sencillez con que nos llena de calor

Como empezar...

_-__Aun recuerdo como comenzó mi historia de amor con Seya _– pensaba mientras iba caminando _- Yo me encontraba muy deprimida por la ausencia de Darien y por los problemas que tenia en su casa, cuando como caído del cielo el llego para amargarme… digo para alegrarme la vida._

Con solo llegar;

Lleno de fuerza este vacío que viví

No habrá otro amor,

No habrá otra luz ya para mí.

Solo esta vez podré vivir, amor así

Amor así...

_-Al principio resultaba un poco fastidioso. Todo el tiempo se la pasaba persiguiéndome e insinuándome que tuviéramos una relación. Yo creía que todo era parte de una broma por parte del arrogante chico nuevo. Pero con el pasar de los días, lo fui conociendo mejor. Se convirtió en un gran amigo. En los momentos en que creía estar perdida, el estuvo a mi lado apoyándome y sacándome una sonrisa cuando más lo necesitaba. Así fue como por su constancia, su apoyo y su inagotable cariño, me enamore perdidamente de él._

_Lleno mi ser..._

Con algo especial

_Como escuchar..._

Un canto celestial

_Y se quedo..._

Con tanto amor.

Mientras tanto Seya la esperaba pacientemente en un parque cercano. Le preocupaba que en Serena pudieran resucitar aquellos sentimientos que tenia por Darien, el estaba consiente de cuanto significo el sujeto para ella. Fue más de una vez que tuvo que consolarla debido a su ausencia, aguantándose las ganas de encontrarlo y matarlo por hacerla sufrir así. El sin Serena sencillamente se sentía perdido. La amaba con todo su corazón. Ella sin ser conciente de ello, lleno un gran vació que sentía en su interior. Término con la búsqueda de algo que en su momento no supo identificar, pero que ahora estaba más claro que nunca.

Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que la vio, una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos dorados y profundos ojos azules se presentaba ante el. En ese momento le pareció ver a una diosa. Siempre se burlaba de sus amigos cuando describían a sus novias tan poéticamente, pero en ese momento los llego a entender e incluso a envidiar, porque ellos tenían en sus brazos a la mujer de sus sueños y el ni la conocía. Pero se prometió firmemente que no descansaría hasta que fuera suya.

Acabando con su tortura esta llego de su cita.

- Hola amor ya llegue- dice Serena aun un poco acongojada- ya todo término, ahora si podemos ser completamente felices juntos. Mi conciencia por fin esta tranquila- termina de decir mientras se acerca a abrazarlo.

Esas palabras era todo lo que el necesitaba para sentirse tranquilo, tal y como ella dijo "ya todo termino". Se abrazaron durante un largo tiempo. Después decidieron caminar por el parque. Seya la llevaba del brazo y al mismo tiempo la miraba de reojo.

- _Es tan hermosa_ – pensaba- _agradezco a cualquiera que este allí arriba por ponerla en mi camino. _

_Que por doquier quedo..._

Ya no estoy solo

_La llevo aquí..._

No se separa.

_Miro alrededor la veo ahí..._

Los espectadores que veían pasar a esta pareja, pensaban en que envidia daba esta. Los dos se veían tan enamorados, que a cualquiera incitaba a enamorarse.

Finalizaron su paseo sentados en un banquillo frente a un lago. Abrazados, veían como caía el atardecer. Mientras el sol se escondía, los dos al mismo tiempo se voltearon fundiéndose en un dulce beso.

Cuanto durara este momento

Que se vuelve eternidad.

El dulce sueño que se vuelve realidad,

Será la historia de mi amor hecha verdad

Y ahí estará.

Así su historia experimento el final de un comienzo, mucho aprendieron de lo sucedido. Que el amor puede ser doloroso y a la vez hermoso. Pero vale la pena el esfuerzo y jugarse los sentimientos por la persona que amas.

* * *

Tardía pero segura, por fin cumplí con mi parte de la apuesta como mujer de palabra que soy jiji, espero que les haya gustado esta historia, nos veremos en una próxima ocasión Jane n.n.

_**Sango-Tsunade **_


End file.
